


The Expert

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Children's Stories, Crossover, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finished about twenty minutes ago:</p><p>A repair goes horribly wrong and the Doctor needs a very special sort of help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expert

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of taking "busman's holidays", as it were. Lots of times when I'm doing a long story, I'll take a break and do a very short story to tide me over till I get the longer story done and these little things also help if I get stuck whilst doing the longer ones. I got the idea for this late last night and it wouldn't let me go till I'd written it. :)
> 
> I know I should have tagged this better and been more specific about the characters, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Blast!" The Doctor got out from under the console, very unamused. He'd been repairing something and a part of the console's innards had just broken off and had slipped down deep inside - quite out of reach and quite capable of causing all sorts of damage. He needed to get it out ASAP. But how? His hands were too big to reach inside and if he started dismantling the console, that could make things worse. The answer was obvious.

"Yes! Airecelle!" He headed for the Fairy Meadow. Queen Airecelle would know which of her fairies would be best for the job. The Doctor hoped it wouldn't be Chrinandor. That little imp would just laugh himself silly at the Doctor's predicament. Of course, if he DID manage to stop laughing, he would do a good job. Still, the Doctor hoped someone else could help.

Queen Airecelle listened to the Doctor's story and then called for her best maintenance crew. They all arrived in the console room and after a brief inspection, one of the repair crew announced, "Sorry, but this will need an expert! None of us can handle this!" The Doctor looked crestfallen.

Queen Airecelle looked at him sympathetically. "Don't worry, Doctor! I know just the perfect expert! Just give me a few moments and I'll have your expert here!" Airecelle flew back to the Fairy Meadow and got on her computer. She sent her message via fairymail, fairynet to "Second Star To The Right". Meanwhile, the Doctor paced in the console room, very impatient. The repair crew giggled.

********

Surprisingly soon after she left, Airecelle returned with the expert. The Doctor beamed. If anybody could sort this mess out, *she* could! The fairy in question, nodded hello, then got straight to work. She flew inside the console, inspected the situation, "hmmed" a bit, then flew out and flew all round the TARDIS, collecting all manner of odd things - including a pair of wooden chopsticks from the kitchen! She then spent the next half hour or so, repairing. The Doctor waited as impatiently as a first-time dad who was told he couldn't be in the delivery room.

Finally, the talented little fairy flew out, announced she was done and presented the broken bit to the Doctor. The other fairies applauded. They applauded again when the Doctor tested everything and it all worked perfectly. The Doctor gave the expert an enthusiastic and very grateful thank you! Later on, he brought out pumpkin muffins and chamomile tea and they all had a lovely little party.

Then, before she left, the Doctor presented his little lifesaver with a little fairy-sized green backpack, filled with all sorts of tiny bits and pieces - lots of little "lost things". The fairy twinkled her thanks.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Nono, thank YOU! You were wonderful!" Tinker Bell just bowed.

FIN


End file.
